Tiada Lagi Rasa
by hanaruppi
Summary: Jatuh cinta adalah hal paling indah yang pernah kualami dalam hidup. Namun ketika hatiku pecah berkeping-keping, tinggallah kesedihan yang tersisa, berubah menjadi kepedihan paling pahit yang pernah kurasakan. Untuk bisa lepas dari sakit, aku hanya perlu melepasnya bahagia, meski bukan aku sumber kebahagiaannya. / AU, ANGST, pendek.


Semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita ini adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Diilhami dari lagu band tanah air, **Cokelat – Tanpa Rasa**.

Khusus dihadiahkan kepada adik iparku terkece, **Yara Aresha**, yang sebentar lagi wisuda. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Dek. Cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan. Semoga suka :D

* * *

**Tiada Lagi Rasa**

oleh hanaruppi

* * *

Aku menatap sepasang pengantin yang tengah berbahagia itu dari dekat meja kue-kue. Kakashi Hatake dan Rin Nohara―sekarang namanya resmi berubah menjadi Rin Hatake. Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah guru Matematika-ku di SMA. Ini adalah pernikahannya yang ke dua, setelah istri pertamanya meninggal saat melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang juga sayangnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengembus napas. Dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku juga kehilangan _seseorang_. Dia yang kupuja sejak pertama bertemu―berpapasan di koridor depan pada hari pertama masuk SMA.

Pemuda yang angkuh. Penampilan fisiknya nyaris sempurna, tipikal lelaki pujaan para gadis remaja. Tubuhnya tinggi proporsional, pundaknya tegap, dan wajahnya sungguh menawan. Oval sempurna dengan dagu lancip, garis rahangnya tegas membentuk ketampanan, dibingkai rambut hitam kebiruan yang dibiarkan sedikit berantakan dan mencuat di bagian belakangnya. Dia memiliki sepasang mata yang indah, seindah permata _onyx_. Sepasang mata yang membuatku terpana. Diam menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Dia menegurku, mengatakan bahwa pita dasiku terpasang miring. Hanya dengan kalimat itu wajahku sempurna merah. Dan meski tanpa senyum, dia sanggup membuat jantungku memompa darah lebih kencang, sampai-sampai kupikir bakal melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar saat dia berbalik meninggalkanku di sana, aku hanya menatap punggung tegapnya yang melangkah menjauh di koridor, dengan jantung yang masih berdebar-debar tak wajar. Mulai saat itu perhatianku tersita penuh kepadanya. Kepalaku hanya dipenuhi bayang-bayang sosoknya. Telingaku terngiang-ngiang suaranya. Jantungku hanya berdebar nyaris meledak jika berada di dekatnya. Ya, Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta!

Saat kupikir cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia seakan-akan merespons apa yang kurasakan. Tersenyum meski singkat demi membalas senyumku―sementara aku tahu dia tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun apalagi seorang gadis. Meminjamkanku diktat Matematika saat milikku tertinggal di meja belajar di kamarku―sampai dia dihukum Kakashi-_sensei_ mengerjakan lima soal trigonometri di papan tulis akibat mengaku tidak membawa bukunya. Mengantarku pulang dengan payungnya―sementara kemejanya sendiri basah terguyur hujan. Termasuk juga mau menemaniku mencari buku-buku sastra di toko buku bekas seharian penuh pada suatu Minggu.

Aku dan dia banyak melewati waktu bersama. Berdua. Layaknya sepasang remaja yang saling jatuh cinta. Tapi, ah... Memangnya kapan pernyataan cinta itu terucap? Tidak pernah ada. Mungkin selama tiga tahun itu aku hanya berbesar rasa. Sikap baiknya padaku boleh jadi hanya bentuk penghargaan seorang teman, bukan seorang lelaki yang sedang membalas perasaan cinta si gadis. Aku salah besar. Terbukti ketika setahun setelah kelulusan, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia akan menikah. Dengan gadis entah siapa, aku tak peduli. Satu-satunya yang kupedulikan adalah rasa sakit yang menghunjam dadaku.

Patah sudah hatiku. Hati yang selama tiga tahun dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga cinta terhadap dirinya. Hancur sudah berkeping-keping. Segala kenangan tentangnya melebur dalam luka dan perihnya cinta yang tidak berbalas.

Mata hijauku mengedar ke sekeliling ruang pesta. Mencari-cari sosoknya di antara para undangan. Tidak ada. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di _ballroom_ hotel ini, aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Mungkinkah dia tidak datang? Aku tidak yakin. Sebetulnya aku berharapbanyak tidak akan bertemu dengannya di pesta pernikahan guru Matematika kami. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana hatiku nanti saat dihadapkan dengannya. Apakah rasa sakit itu akan menderaku lagi? Oh, Tuhan... Sepertinya aku tidak siap.

"Menurutmu Sasuke Uchiha akan datang?" tanya Tayuya, setelah menyenggol pelan rusukku dengan sikunya, membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia melahap sepotong kecil kue keju sembari mengedarkan pandangan, berlagak mencari orang yang dimaksudkannya.

"Entahlah. Dia tinggal di Oto dan sudah jadi orang sibuk sekarang. Mungkin tidak akan sempat," ucapku berusaha terdengar tak peduli. Tapi gagal. Gadis yang juga berambut merah muda seperti rambutku ini mengembalikan perhatiannya padaku. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

Tayuya mengerti sekali apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabatku sejak kelas satu SMA ini mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Dia mengerti seberapa besar harapan yang selama tiga tahun kubangun dengan benih-benih cinta. Dia pula yang menjadi saksi runtuhnya harapan-harapan itu. Dan harusnya dia juga bisa membaca apa yang kucemaskan saat ini.

Tangannya mendarat di bahuku, menggenggam lembut. Tayuya mengembangkan senyuman yang selalu mampu menenangkanku. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau sudah mengubur semua pecahan hatimu itu dalam-dalam? Sudah dua tahun berlalu, Sakura. Kau harus percaya pada hatimu sendiri, bahwa kau sudah melupakannya."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan tersenyum singkat demi menguatkan hatiku.

Aku tahu, mencoba mengenang semua yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke, semua yang telah lama berlalu itu, sama saja dengan mengiris luka lama. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakannya. Untuk memulai hidup baru dengan keping hati yang masih tersisa. Mencoba menyembuhkannya dengan kebahagiaan yang baru. Mungkin selama dua tahun ini aku berhasil. Perlahan-lahan, dari minggu ke minggu aku mulai bisa mengingat wajahnya tanpa meneteskan air mata. Pelan-pelan aku mulai bisa mengenang setiap momen bersamanya tanpa merasa nyeri lagi di hati. Aku mengubah caraku mencintainya, yaitu dengan melepasnya pergi, melepasnya bahagia meski bukan aku sumber kebahagiaannya. Sekiranya itu berhasil.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, ketika benar-benar dihadapkan pada sosoknya yang nyata di depan mataku, apakah aku akan tetap sekuat itu? Jujur saja, aku sendiri berharap tidak akan pernah dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Karena aku tidak yakin akan sanggup merasakan sakit itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba perkumpulan―yang kutahu dulunya adalah anak-anak klub _baseball_, klub dimana Sasuke bergabung―yang berdiri di dekat meja _cocktail_ berubah ramai. Mengerumuni sepasang tamu undangan yang baru datang. Lalu sekali lagi Tayuya menyenggol rusukku, matanya terpaku pada pasangan itu.

Aku melihatnya. Sasuke Uchiha datang―bersama istrinya yang cantik berambut pirang. Keduanya terlihat begitu serasi. Begitu mesra. Wanita itu menggandeng lengan Sasuke dengan intim. Berjalan berdampingan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Benar. Aku bisa melihat senyuman di wajah dingin Sasuke. Dia... bahagia.

"Sakura?" Tayuya mengalihkan perhatianku. Saat kutatap wajahnya, kulihat segurat kecemasan di sana. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku? Tidak apa-apa? Seketika aku terdiam lagi. Mencoba mengartikan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Melihat Sasuke bergandengan mesra dengan wanita lain seharusnya sudah lama menyayat-nyayat hatiku, perih terasa, menorehkan luka tak nyata yang mampu melahirkan linangan air mata. Tapi... yang kurasakan sungguh berbeda. Tidak ada rasa benci. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Tidak ada rasa kecewa. Tidak ada rasa. Namun aku mampu tersenyum.

Kakiku sudah melangkah jauh sebelum kusadari. Bahkan tidak tahu Tayuya sejak tadi menarik lenganku. "Sakura, apa yang mau kaulakukan?" Wajahnya kelihatan lebih cemas dibandingkan sebelum ini.

Tanganku bergerak melepaskan cengkramannya di lenganku. "Kau tenang saja, Tayu. Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kaubilang."

Aku melanjutkan langkah, menuju sepasang suami-istri Uchiha itu. Perhatian mereka pun beralih padaku―Sasuke yang pertama kali menyadari kedatanganku. Wajahnya drastis berubah. Senyum kebahagiaannya beberapa saat lalu lenyap tak membekas. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Sepasang mata _onyx_ miliknya yang selalu membuatku terpesona―bahkan hingga detik ini―tajam menatapku. Kuanggap perubahan mimik wajahnya itu sebagai rasa keterkejutannya melihat keberadaanku di pesta ini. Oh! Seharusnya dia tidak perlu sekaget itu, 'kan?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke. Apa kabar?" aku berbasa-basi, dan masih bisa tersenyum seringan tadi. Sungguh. Tidak ada rasa terbebani sama sekali seperti yang kutakutkan selama ini jika pertemuan dengannya terjadi. Perhatianku beralih pada istrinya yang belum melepaskan gandengan pada lengannya. Aku tersenyum lagi sebelum menyapa ramah, "_Konnichi wa._"

Wanita pirang pemilik mata _aquamarine_ itu membalas sapaanku. Dia juga tersenyum membalas senyumku, menambah kecantikan wajahnya. "Halo! Apa kau juga teman SMA Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. _Yoroshiku ne._"

"_Yoroshiku_, Sakura-_san_. Namaku Ino―Ino Uchiha," wanita itu menambahkan dengan wajah tersipu, setelah menoleh lebih dulu pada Sasuke.

Dia wanita yang sungguh cantik. Sungguh serasi bersanding dengan Sasuke. Layaknya pangeran dengan putri. Membuat siapapun iri melihat mereka. Tapi aku tidak iri. Takdir sudah merancang semuanya dengan baik. Sasuke lebih pantas mendapatkan Ino. Bukan aku.

Dan melihatnya bersama Ino, hatiku tidak lagi sakit. Cintaku yang tak terbalas tidak balik menyerangku menjadi sebuah kebencian. Tidak. Karena aku sudah lama melepasnya. Sudah lama aku mengubur kepingan hati itu dalam-dalam. Tayuya benar. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bisa tersenyum seringan ini. Tersenyum tulus akan kebahagiaan Sasuke bersama wanita lain.

.

.

.

Malam ini tepat dua bulan setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di pernikahan Kakashi-_sensei_. Malam tahun baru. Salju turun perlahan, mewarnai pekatnya malam dengan butiran-butiran putih halus bagai kapas. Aku baru saja meninggalkan kantor, berjalan pulang sendirian melewati taman kota ketika berpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Sasuke Uchiha.

Langkahku terhenti seketika menangkap sosoknya dari arah berlawanan. Saat itu dia juga melihatku. Dia sendirian, tidak ada wanita cantik berambut pirang yang menggandeng lengannya mesra seperti di pesta tempo hari.

Kami bertukar sapa. Berbasa-basi. Canggung.

Sasuke kemudian mengajak mengobrol sejenak di kafe dekat situ sekalian menghangatkan diri.

Bicara berdua dengannya. Untuk pertama kali setelah perpisahan kami usai kelulusan. Ini bukan satu hal yang harus kutolak, karena kupikir tidak ada alasan untuk bersikap defensif menjauhinya. Bukan dosanya jika hatiku pernah hancur. Selain itu, aku mulai terbiasa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia takkan pernah jadi milikku. Ini membuatku tidak lagi merasakan apa-apa meski harus menatap langsung kedua matanya yang indah. Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang harus kutangisi.

Seharusnya pembicaraan kami bisa menyenangkan, sebagaimana layaknya dua orang teman yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bersua. Banyak sekali topik yang bisa diobrolkan. Sayangnya Sasuke lebih banyak diam setelah pemberitahuan singkat mengenai alasannya berada di Konoha; dia berencana menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan kedua orangtuanya yang menetap di kota ini. Dan ini membuatku canggung. Suara-suara percakapan orang lain memenuhi atmosfer di sekeliling kami, mengisi kebisuan antara aku dengannya. Lagu bertema patah hati yang dinyanyikan oleh band kafe di sudut depan ruangan menambah kecanggunganku. Sialan! Kenapa juga mereka harus menyanyikan lagu patah hati?

Kuaduk sup yang masih mengepul di hadapanku. Mengangkat wajah, menatapnya yang sedang melamun memandang cangkir kopinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke memindahkan mata padaku. Menghapus wajah kerasnya. Mengangguk. "Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." Dia meneguk kopinya. Kembali bersikap angkuh dan dingin sebagaimana seharusnya seorang Uchiha bersikap. Dari dulu yang satu itu tak pernah berubah.

"Ino-_san_ apa kabarnya?" tanyaku kemudian. Kuharap topik ini tidak akan menjadi pembicaraan sensitif, baik untuknya―apalagi untukku. "Sebetulnya aku terkejut waktu Ino-_san_ menyebut dirinya seorang_ chief editor_ majalah _fashion_ itu. Umurnya masih muda, tapi sudah berada dalam posisi sesukses itu. Dia pasti wanita yang pintar. Jangan bilang ya, Sasuke, aku kagum padanya." Suaraku sedikit membisik, seolah orang yang dibicarakan benar ada di dekat kami. Lantas tertawa.

Di seberang meja, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tanpa menatapku.

"Wanita seperti Ino-_san_ memang yang paling pantas untukmu. Kau pasti bahagia dengannya, Sasuke."

Entah dasar apa kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh. Sama sekali bukan untuk menyindir kedekatan kami di masa lalu yang tidak pernah ada artinya bagi Sasuke. Untuk apa? Aku tidak butuh membuatnya merasa menyesal. Untuk apa? Aku sudah lama melepasnya pergi. Sudah lama mengubur pecahan hatiku dalam-dalam.

Tapi aku tidak cukup pandai membaca situasi. Tak cukup peka untuk merasakan isi hatinya. Sasuke kelihatan tidak menyukai ucapanku. Mata _onyx_-nya menatapku tajam. Hitamnya yang indah terselimuti amarah. Seolah aku baru saja menampar keras pipinya―dengan kata-kata itu.

"Kau salah. Apa yang kaulihat tidak seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumamnya. Matanya menatapku tanpa lepas. Perlahan kilat amarahnya memudar. "Aku tidak sebahagia itu."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. " 'Tidak sebahagia itu' apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Ino Yamanaka resmi bercerai dua minggu yang lalu."

Bagai tersiram air es, tubuhku beku seketika. Termasuk juga hatiku. Perasaanku. Beberapa saat kepalaku terasa kosong. Masih belum mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang disampaikan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba aku ingin tertawa. Tertawa sungguhan. Aku benar-benar menertawakannya.

"Kau bercanda? Kalian pasangan paling mesra di pesta Kakashi-_sensei_. Lalu sekarang kaubilang kalian sudah bercerai?" Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Seolah baru mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Aku tertawa lagi, namun terdengar ironis.

"Itu semua hanya sandiwara," kata Sasuke.

Dia menceritakan segalanya. Pernikahan yang diatur. Demi memperpanjang hubungan perusahaan keluarga mereka. Uchiha dan Yamanaka. Sasuke mengaku tak punya pilihan. Sebagai pewaris terakhir, sudah menjadi kewajibannya memenuhi segala hal yang menyangkut kepentingan perusahaan keluarga. Tak bisa menolak ketika dijodohkan dengan Ino Yamanaka.

"Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa menjalani hidup seperti itu. Berpura-pura bahagia demi orang lain," Sasuke menutup cerita.

Berapa saat lamanya, dia hanya diam. Menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Tapi jelas di matanya bisa kulihat penyesalan.

"Seharusnya sejak dulu aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri."

Tanpa kuduga dia meraih tanganku. Menggenggamku dengan kehangatan yang tak bisa kurasakan. "Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat terlambat. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku... aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sejak dulu."

Mulutku membisu tanpa kata. Mataku menatapnya tanpa makna.

Aku menarik tanganku dari dalam genggamannya.

Hatiku kebas. Perasaanku seperti mati. Pengakuannya tadi... seolah tanpa arti. Tiada lagi artinya bagiku. Bukan karena waktu yang terlambat. Tapi ini urusan hati. Sepotong hatiku yang sudah terlanjur hancur berkeping-keping sudah lama terkubur dalam kenangan. Tertimbun dalam kerelaan melepas cintanya. Tidak akan bisa kembali.

Aku bangkit dari bangku. Menatap lurus mata _onyx_-nya yang selalu indah. "Maaf, Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa menghidupkan apapun yang sudah mati." Aku berbalik. Melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kepingan hatiku. Tidak akan pernah menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Ketika tiada lagi rasa, maka hatiku mati. Dan apapun yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa dihidupkan lagi.

**Selesai**

* * *

a/n

Pendek dan nggak jelas ya? Maklumlah author lagi galau, WB-nya nggak sembuh juga *sigh

Ini hadiah, tapi angst. Yang minta maunya gitu sih :3 *ditabok Dek Ipar*. Gimana menurutmu, Dek? Puas nggak? Padahal seharusnya aku ngasih kamu cerita fluff ya, ciee yang lagi jatuh cinta xD *dikubur

Buat temen-temen reader yang udah nyempetin mampir, makasih banyak ya. Maaf ff ini muncul dan merusak malam minggu kalian. Mihihiw~ Selamat bermalam minggu galau :D *PLAK

Salam merah jambu!

**han**


End file.
